ridsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Cailey Rider
Cailey Rider Daughter of Mnemosyne This Character Belongs to Rid3r98 History Cailey was born to Jack Rider and Mnemosyne on December 12, 1998. Jack was a wealthy author, whom Mnemosyne was fond of. When Mnemosyne left, she left a baby girl, wrapped in a light blue blanket, on Jack’s doorstep. Jack named her Cailey and raised her with love. He remarried Jean Grobin when Cailey was 2. Jean adored Cailey and treated as if she were her own child. When Cailey was 5, Jack, not wanting to lie to his daughter, told her about her real mother, Mnemosyne. Cailey, being a young child, believed it and while disappointed that Jean wasn’t her real mother, Cailey continued treating her like one. As Cailey grew older, her parents became more cautious, expecting monster attacks to happen. Fearing for Jean’s, Cailey’s, and his own safety, Jack debated on whether it was time to send Cailey to camp yet but he decided to wait a couple more years. One day while the family was at home, an empousa broke into the house. Cailey was upstairs, her parents downstairs. She heard hissing and clashing metal and ran down to see what was wrong. As she ran towards the sound, she found Jean dead on the floor, and her father fighting an empousa with a dagger. The empousa lunged at Jack, who was distracted by Cailey’s entrance, and plunged her teeth into his neck. Jack dropped to the floor, dropping the dagger. The empousa turned to Cailey and lunged at her too but on instinct, Cailey ducked and scooped up her father’s dagger. She managed to defend herself against the monster and made a small cut on the empousa, drawing some blood. The empouas hissed at her and fled the house, leaving a thin trail of its blood. Cailey, grief-strucken by what just happened, clutched her father’s bleeding body. With his last breath, Jack told Cailey about camp and that she should get there as soon as possible. He also told her about the safe in his room, which contained a notebook and a peacock |- | Other |- | |} quill, gifts from Mnemosyne. Cailey took the items, packed a bag, and set off for camp. But first, she wanted to kill the monster that killed her parents. She noticed the blood trail, left behind by the empousa, and followed it to a nearby warehouse. As she crept around the warehouse and looked through the windows, she saw the empousa and her mistress, Medusa. Cailey recognized Medusa from Greek mythology and looked around for something to defeat her with. Suddenly, she remembered the journal and pen her father gave her. As she opened the book, she found a little note written by her father with instructions on how to use it. After reading the note, Cailey wrote down the words cloth sack, bow, and arrows and read them aloud. The items appeared and Cailey gathered them up and thought up a plan. She would wait until the empousa went out of the warehouse, kill it, and then sneak up on Medusa. After a couple of minutes, the empousa finally left the warehouse. Cailey, waiting outside the door, plunged the dagger into the monster’s heart, destroying it. She peeked inside the doorway and found Medusa in a chair, with her back to Cailey. Cailey grabbed the cloth sack and quietly stepped behind Medusa, throwing the sack over her head. She forced her to the ground with a dagger at her neck. After threatening to destroy her, Medusa told Cailey what she wanted to know: how to get to the Underworld. After receiving the information, Cailey destroyed Medusa anyway and set off for the recording studio in Los Angeles, California. She knew she had to get past Charon and Cerberus to get to Hades and so she wrote in her journal for a stack of golden drachmas and a piece of meat. She traveled by train, paying with her father’s credit card, and reached LA after a few days. After seeing the drachmas he was offered, Charon ferried Cailey across the River Styx. The piece of meat was thrown to Cerberus, whose three heads fought over it which gave time for Cailey to slip past him. After navigating through the Underworld, Cailey finally found Hades and made a deal with him. She would serve him in the Underworld if he allowed her parents a second chance in the living world. After some persuasion, Hades agreed and released the souls of Jack and Jean back to the land of living in return for her service. Kind-hearted as she is, Persephone managed to persuade Hades into allowing Cailey to return to the surface during bits of November, December, April, and for the summer. Cailey, although serving the lord of the dead, is content there, knowing her parents are still living. Cailey tends to graves, Persephone's garden, and checks on the souls in the Fields of Asphodel and reports her findings to Hades. She trains with the dead and on her breaks, goes up to Camp Half-Blood to train with the living. She often Iris messages her parents but refuses to live with them to keep them safe. Personality Personality Cailey is a wild girl. She loves to joke around all the time and is very athletic. She also likes drawing and reading. Although she spends most her time with the dead spirits in the Underworld, she is great with talking with living people. Her fatal flaw is that she is too trusting and gullible. Appearance Appearance Cailey has short wavy brown hair and bright green eyes. She is 5’3’’. Her skin is pale, as she doesn’t see the sun much. Possessions Possessions Cailey has a peacock quill and a notebook that she uses whenever she needs something. She always keeps them with her. She also carries a celestial bronze dagger which she retrieved from her father. Abilities Abilities As a child of Mnemosyne, Cailey can: Bring back and remove certain memories. Go back/forth in time. Bring things to life by reading them out of books or writing them. Has a special pen that is made from the feathers of Hera's peacocks, with this pen, she can write words down into her journal to bring with them, and create things off these words, but this only works for words written down with the special pen. Read and understand all languages. Read things out loud and instead of creating the words, they make the story play out in front of them like a film. Relationships Relationships ~